<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say My Name || {NSFW} Zora x Reader by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873604">Say My Name || {NSFW} Zora x Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake'>bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Request:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zora Ideale/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say My Name || {NSFW} Zora x Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The annual Magic Knight Squad ball had been something that you had looked forward to every year. And this year was the first year that you would be bringing a date. Zora had accompanied you as much as he had shown you that he didn’t want to. </p><p>You had ignored your boyfriend’s pleas to let him stay home and gotten him a nice dress shirt and dress pants to wear for him. As you both changed for the event he had noticed the dress that had barely covered your ass cheeks. He had wanted to tell you how much he had hated it, but he was afraid it would make you angry. The hunger that he felt to rip it off of you was almost too much to bear. </p><p>The entire ball all Zora could think about was taking you home and ripping you out of the dress that covered your voluptuous figure. While you were there he was barely able to keep his hands off of you. No one thought anything of it as the two of you danced around the group of people, but you had known his intentions quite well. </p><p>As the two of you finally reached the hideout and the comfort of your bedroom you were happy to finally have the dress off and your comfiest t-shirt thrown over your body. As Zora made his way to the bedroom after his shower you watched him. You had sensed the lust in his movements as he made his way back to the bed. </p><p>As his figure reached the edge of the bed you felt a hand on the back of your head, roughly pulling your face to his. You lips met and you felt his body now climbing over yours. He broke the kiss to taunt you. “If you wanna tease me by looking like that at the ball then you should be prepared for what’s going to happen.”</p><p>His hand twisted in your hair as he tugged your head back some, giving him leverage to the exposed skin of your neck. As his lips caressed your neck you let his name roll off your tongue. </p><p>He growled at the sound of it. “I love it when you moan my name sweetheart.”</p><p>His hand slowly slid down your thigh and found its way to your now throbbing cunt. He slowly rubbed against it, the fabric of your panties between your folds and his fingers feeling oddly nice. He smiled as he slid two fingers into your sex, watching you throw you head back against the pillows. “Look at you, falling apart already and we haven’t even gotten to the good stuff.”</p><p>As he slid in and out of you, you could feel the tension in your abdomen growing. You ground your hips into his fingers, trying anything to get them deeper into you. He grabbed your chin with his free hand and forced you to look at him. “Come on doll, cum for me.”</p><p>He had enough seduction on his tongue to push you over the edge. You felt a release as your climax washed over you. “There you go... just like that baby.”</p><p>He let go of your face and used his hand to undo his belt buckle, freeing himself from his pants and hovering over you. He grasped his cock in his hand and pumped a couple of times before lining himself up with your entrance. </p><p>As his tip grazed your clit a small moan left your lips. With a harsh thrust you threw your head back as far as it would go. His pace was quick as he chased his release. Small grunts were the only things leaving him, never wanting to be too loud for you. You wrapped your legs around his back and pulled him close to you, desperate to be as close as you could. </p><p>As his pace quickened your body melded into one. Neither of you could tell when one person’s body began and the other ended. Zora placed his lips next to your ear and slowly spoke. “You’re so wet darling... So good for me.”</p><p>You could feel yourself reaching your impending climax and so could he as your walls tightened around him. You placed your hand in his hair and tugged some. ‘I’m-I’m gonna come.”</p><p>“Go ahead darling. I’m so close.” He sped up as you tugged his hair harder. With an orgasm that shattered the world around you you leaned into his shoulder, gripping him roughly. He followed soon behind, a strangled sound leaving his throat as he painted your walls white with his cum. </p><p>Zora collapsed on the bed beside you, keeping one arm over your stomach. “I love you, you know that right?”</p><p>You looked over at him and placed a hand on his cheek, slowly running it down his face. “Of course I know that. I love you too, Zora.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>